Digimon: Destiny
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE - CANON WITH MY OTHER STORIES; Digimon: Connections and Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion - Digimon make their return to the Human World after twenty years since the last contact between the worlds, and now they appear and the pillars holding it all will make way for a new battle! Accepting OC's.


**Digimon: Destiny**

**!Comments!**

**To avoid any odd things and so on, I'm not really delving too much on future tech during this story. There's a bit too much research to go into to even paint a theoretical image of the future at that point.**

**And yes, while this is the sequel I needed to get this part written out, I was feeling a bit stuck once again on Connections so I figured if I diverted some focus to the other end of Connections, in other words the ending then it would help me in the long run. Which it actually have, a part there would originally be written into the intro of this chapter have for obvious spoiler reasons been omitted and written in a non-spoiler way.**

**Call it a breather, but when you have a bunch of ideas you can't use for a long period it seems better to just get it out there and then let it sit until it can be updated. So obviously this is on automatic hiatus for who knows how long.**

**None the less, this is the third part in my, I guess by effect of Connections and the epilogue in Digital Monster Invasion, storylines. I don't expect to make another jump considering how many years each story gaps. Of course this is only canon if you consider the epilogue canon to Digital Monster Invasion because as I said back then, it could be taken as however you wanted it to. And neither story relies on each other and can be read as standalones, though Connections **_do feature spoilers about the end of Digital Monster Invasion_**.**

**I just felt that much information was important to give.**

**And because there's an entire chapter for the first time in the beginning, glossary have been bumped to this part of the story. Hope you don't mind.**

Now the story is using a lot of Japanese terms for things in this story. So, here's the glossary for most terms.

_Evolve = Digivolve._

The level terms for Digimons are also the Japanese terms, the last level might confuse some but this is how I've decided to use it.

_Baby I = Fresh_

_Baby II = In-Training_

_Child = Rookie_

_Adult = Champion_

_Perfect = Ultimate_

_Ultimate = Mega_

* * *

**Opening Theme  
Bloody Stream by Coda  
**_From the depths of silence  
Awaken the 'Pillars' beyond their time  
Bring together the courage of the rising crimson blood_

_The love you inherit is called fate  
Now move on with a smile_

_Deceiving the darkness, avoid the moment  
through the blade, catch the enemy off his guard  
Carry out the will, and develop the future_

_Like a Bloody Storm  
Heat up LIKE A BLOODY STONE  
Carved into the bloody lineage of destiny  
Floating and indelible, bonds of pride~  
Clasped together...!_

_An overflowing power  
the mark of a friend's voice  
spreads out your pain  
now live for the feelings you shared_

_Towards the bright hills, towards the blazing skies,  
towards the clash between our wandering souls  
To save the future awash with sadness_

_LIKE A BLOODY SOUL  
Burn up LIKE A BLOODY STAR  
Cutting through the flames, a blade to cut through the winds  
No one else can go ahead without hesitation~  
Flowing through you...!_

_Let the ripple of destiny in your heart resonate_

_Deceiving the darkness, avoid the moment  
through the blade, catch the enemy off his guard  
Carry out the will, and develop the future_

_LIKE A BLOODY STORM  
Heat up LIKE A BLOODY STONE  
Carved into the bloody lineage of destiny  
Floating and indelible, bonds of pride~  
Clasped together...!_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Digimon? I Don't Want Them.**

* * *

**Summer 2045 - Tokyo**

It's been twenty years since the last contact between Digimon and humans, where the fate of the Digital World was saved once again. And further, it's been thirty-three years since humans and Digimon saved the human world from Zeed Millenniumon. All which is about to change as a battle for the fate of both worlds are about to begin anew!

"We need to move as fast as possible," a male voice said to the surrounding humanoid shapes that stood with him.

The group he was with was currently inside what looked like an old and worn down warehouse, the only lighting of the place were orange light coming through the few windows that weren't covered with boards of wood and the holes in the roof, chains hanging lightly from ceiling silently swinging due to the breeze going through the warehouse.

"There's no need to, they haven't awakened yet so we can search without worry," another male voice stated, "and if they awaken, we'll just destroy them." He added laughing.

"Your lust for fighting will be your undoing," a third male stated.

"Yeah, whatever" the second retorted as he punched a pillar annoyed, bending it and sending reverberations through the entire warehouse.

"Geez, work on those anger issues," a female voice muttered annoyed.

"Damn it broad! I'll do as I please with this!" the second male hissed, "As long as the job gets done, it doesn't matter how we do it?"

"That is true," the first male voice commented. "The longer we stay out of the way of these humans, the better,"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! And if any Digimon join them, we crush 'em!" the second voice grinned.

"You're too hotheaded for your own good," the female said with a sigh, "it'll be your own undoing,"

"Maybe so," the second male replied leaning backward, "but at least I let loose every now and then, and doesn't act like a stock up broad, like you're doing," he laughed.

"I'll make you eat those words when you get killed because you got in over your head!" the female yelled.

"Easy now, and besides with these extra abilities we've been granted, there's no way we can be stopped!" the second voice said, trying to prevent himself to break into a manic laugh.

"Well, we do have some of the minor guys under our command, don't we?" the owner of the third voice asked.

"We do," the female replied, "and they're all ordered to act, in case one of them will join their side,"

"Perfect, so even if something goes wrong, the problems will take care of themselves!" the third voice grinned, "everything will work out in the end then?"

"Just don't forget we have to fulfill the masters' wishes," the first voice explained calmly.

Elsewhere a young teen dressed in a short skirt, which due to her slightly wide hips allowed more than enough view of her legs which were covered with black and pink knee socks and slightly worn boots stopping up her shin, a slightly loose low cut blouse giving ample view of the cleavage she's not trying to hide which stopped just above her belly button, and a short jacket that stops just a bit below said cleavage.

Hanging around her shoulder is a large messenger bag, barely able to be held closed and her short dark-brown hair reached her neck with bangs framing her face, which held a disgruntled look as she stepped into a bathroom stall.

"Sometimes I wonder why I stick to this style and then try to keep it hidden." the girl muttered as she started to take off her shirt, leaving her rather large assets held back by a black bra, barely. An innocent looking inch of flab hung over the skirt rim, the girl gripped onto it with her thumb, index and middle finger, "Great… I'll have to diet again" she muttered as she took pulled the skirt down.

At that moment a single tone started blaring from a phone, the girl made a clicking sound with her tongue and answered the call, "Yes… Yes… I'll be home soon… Yes… I will… Ugh, fine… Bye…" she replied into the phone with varying pauses.

"Why does she have to worry so much" the girl muttered as she took out a different set of clothing from her bag, and started to button up her white blouse. "I need to stop with tops like this" she muttered, as she strained to button the top half of the blouse. Quickly she pulled out a pair of jeans and put on them as well, covering over her knee socks, and put her boots and jacket back on, stuffed the clothing into the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Oh well, Mom wanted me to go by the store on the way home…" the girl muttered annoyed as she stalked out of the public bathroom, walking out in the evening sun.

"I found you…" A male voice silently muttered from within an alleyway, shadows covering its entire body, except for a pair of green eyes that was focused on the girl. "My Partner."

"It seems one of them have appeared," the second voice from the warehouse spoke as he stopped leaning against the wall.

"It would seem so," the owner of the first voice said. "I've already sent someone after it and its target. "

"So sit back and wait for them to be killed?" the second voice asked, "I like this plan already." He laughed.

"Ugh, why do I have to buy this crap…" the girl from before muttered as she walked alongside the harbor, a small plastic bag hanging from her wrist, and in her hand a can of coffee. "At least I seem to have some sort of freedom" she muttered annoyance evident in her tone as she drank the rest of the coffee and hurled the can to her right, hitting something with an odd _clunk_ sound.

"You shouldn't just throw there," a male voice said.

"I'll let you know I do-" the girl said as she turned around. Coming to face with a large orange dinosaur like creature, its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. "What in the world… Are you?" she spoke confused.

"My name is Agumon. I'm a Digimon," Agumon replied pointing his clawed hand at himself.

_Agumon, Child Level Digimon._ _A Reptile Digimon that has grown up into a being that can walk on two feet. It has a ferocious personality, but is also very brave and reliable. Although it is fearless, because its body is still in the middle of growing up, it bears a weak amount of power. Its Special Attack is Baby Flame._

"Agumon, Digimon…" the girl muttered. "I think someone is spiking canned coffee. I'm not at all seeing or talking to you!" she retorted squatting down to look Agumon in the eyes, pointing a finger directly at him. "And you don't get to tell me what I should do and shouldn't do!"

"May I at least suggest running?" Agumon asked.

"Running, are you calling me fat!" the girl hissed angered.

"Not at all, I'm referring to the large Digimon behind you." Agumon explained pointing.

"Huh?" the girl uttered turning her head, staring at a large Minotaur like creature, at least ten feet tall, if not more. "What… What is that?"

"That would be Minotaurmon," Agumon explained.

_Minotaurmon, Adult Level Digimon. A dark Digimon that possesses strong Darkside power. Although its movements are not swift, it has extremely firm skin, so it won't yield to ordinary attacks. The "Demon Arm" on its left hand can floor opponents over a considerably wide range, so that no matter how far away they are they won't be able to escape. Its Special Attack is Darkside Quake._

"Wait, you're a Digimon, and that's a Digimon. Can't you talk to him?" the girl asked hurried.

"I don't think he's very friendly," Agumon responded as Minotaurmon let out a large roar and slammed his fist into the ground, sending cracks through it.

"Well, anything you can do would be nice!" the girl hissed.

"I'll do my best to protect you, Partner" Agumon stated as he turned around, fire started to build up behind his teeth and with one swift move of his head, he launched a fireball, "Baby Flame!" he announced as the fireball flew through the air and collided with Minotaurmon's eye, the larger Digimon staggered backward.

"Hah, I knew you could do it!" the girl cheered as she jumped happily.

"I don't think that would be enough," Agumon replied as Minotaurmon let out another roar.

"Well, any ideas would do right now" the girl said worried as Minotaurmon slowly walked closer.

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on defeating Digimon that are a lot stronger than me," Agumon replied hesitant as the two slowly backed away from the angered Minotaurmon.

"Damn it! I'm too young and pretty to die!" the girl shrieked as she broke into a run, leaving Agumon behind.

"Wait up!" Agumon yelled as he started to run after her.

"There is no escape!" Minotaurmon yelled as he started to run after them, punching cars out of the way as if they weighed nothing at all.

"Why is this happening to me!" the girl cried out as she continued to run, before stumbling over a can on the ground, barely bracing her fall with her arms. "Crap!"

Agumon quickly made his way over to the fallen girl and tried helping her up, "We can't stay here, you have to get up."

"No more…" the girl muttered, "I give up… I can't outrun a monster like that" she cried, a tear rolling down her cheek, ruining her make-up.

"No, you can't give up! Not now!" Agumon shouted back, "You just can't!"

"To think I'll die here…" the girl muttered, "Crushed to bits by a large Minotaur with a dinosaur next to me, that'll make the front page."

"This is the end!" Minotaurmon yelled as he slammed his armored arm into the ground, "Darkside Quake!" and as those words left its mouth, a powerful quake ripped apart the ground in the general direction of the girl and Agumon, collapsing the wall next to them. "Masters, my deed is done" Minotaurmon said relaxed as he watched the pile of rocks.

"Deed?" a deep voice bellowed, "You attacked a girl for a simple deed? Tried to kill her!" the voice continued before a loud roar came from under the rocks, as they slowly started to move.

As the rocks and dust cleared it revealed a large orange muscular dinosaur like creature. Blue stripes covered its abdomen, back, chest, jaw, tail and thighs. On its head a large brown hardened shell like armor with a large antler on the snout part of the armor and one behind each eye. The large dinosaur like creature lifted itself to its full height, still protecting the girl below from the falling rocks.

"Are you okay?" the large dinosaur asked looking below itself, revealing the girl virtually unharmed as she confused looked up.

"I, I'm not dead?" she muttered before looking up at the larger dinosaur above her. It must have been even taller than Minotaurmon. "Is that you Agumon?"

"Sort of," the dinosaur replied in a deeper tone. "Thanks to my desire for protecting you I could evolve to this form, Greymon."

_Greymon, Adult Level Digimon. A Dinosaur Digimon whose cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon, covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. However, it is highly intelligent, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. Its Special Attack is Mega Flame._

"Grey… Mon?" the girl muttered as she looked over a Minotaurmon who literally went from cocksure to worried in the manner of a few seconds.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Greymon growled, "I feel like I have to pay Minotaurmon back."

"Tenfold!" the girl grinned.

"Of course!" Greymon bellowed as he stomped forward, leaving large footprints behind as he rammed his head into Minotaurmon, knocking him off his feet and crashing into the end of a parked truck.

"Evolution or not…!" Minotaurmon yelled as he smashed the remains of the truck to pieces as he got out of it. "I will defeat you!" he yelled as he started to run toward Greymon with his mechanical arm raised, "Demon Arm!"

Greymon made a swift movement with his legs and spun around, sending his tail right into the left side of Minotaurmon, knocking it off its feet and into the brick wall next to them. He slowly turned toward the remains of the brick wall and raised his head as flames started to drop on the ground from behind his large teeth. "Mega Flame!" he roared as he unleashed a sea of flames over Minotaurmon who vanished under the intense heat.

At that moment the entire area went completely dark, the only light being the remaining flames Greymon had let out. "Whoa…" the girl said awestruck before her mind was brought back by the sound of sirens. "I think we should get away, neither of us want to answer any questions!" she said hurried, and at that moment Greymon was covered in a bright light and in his place Agumon stood. "Huh…?"

"It took a lot of energy to become Greymon, I'm not even sure how it happened." Agumon admitted.

"Let's go over it later, come with me," the girl said as she grabbed Agumon's arm and the two kept on running.

After what felt like an hour of sheer walking, mainly due to avoiding open streets the two somehow made it to a slightly rich looking area in Minato. "Oh man… This was much better planned getting home when I could have taken a train." The girl muttered as they reached an apart with a nameplate spelling out鬼島, _Kijima_, and underneath it spelled two other names, 優衣, _Yui_, and真優, _Mayu_, the girl fished out a key and slowly unlocked the door, "Remember what we planned," she said as she opened the door.

Quickly the girl took off her shoes and tiptoed into the house and into the first door on the right, which was just before the living room.

"Mayu, is that you?" a woman asked.

"Quickly get in!" Mayu hissed in a low tone and Agumon got the hint and they both went into the room. It was quite plain looking, a large bed at one end, a desk with a laptop and a television across from it, and a large closet covering the back wall. "Into the closet!" she hissed and fought to get Agumon inside, just as the door opened Mayu leaning against the closet panting frantically.

"I thought it was you, dear," the woman smiled, she looked quite a lot like her daughter, quite a bit taller as Mayu was only a little over five feet tall. The woman shared Mayu's well-built body, though a tad softer all-round, her hair was a bit longer than Mayu's with bangs framing her face, "You aren't hiding anything are you?" she asked.

"No, not at all" Mayu replied avoiding eye contact.

"You're sure it's not a boy, that you're desperately hiding?" the older woman giggled.

"Mom!" Mayu hissed, her face turning red. "Please, privacy"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do at your age," the older woman said with a giggle as she left the doorway.

"Okay… The coast is clear." Mayu muttered as she opened the closet and Agumon tumbled out.

"She seems nice," Agumon said quietly.

"Don't give me that," Mayu replied, "she annoys me a lot."

"I'm sure she's just looking out for you," Agumon argued, "Like I did for you earlier with Minotaurmon"

"That's two completely different things!" Mayu retorted. "But what happened down there, why were you looking for me?"

"It was an instinct, I'm not really sure but I just had this deep feeling inside that I just had to find you. I really don't know what makes you special, I'm sure you'd have asked about that." Agumon said.

"You're a weird thing, you know that," Mayu said as she walked over to her bed. "How did you change like that, into Greymon I mean?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I just wanted to protect you at all cost." Agumon replied with a smile as he walked over next to her. "Maybe just that,"

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, the group of humanoid beings was walking around restlessly, the only lighting were the small amount of light from the city that could reach them.

"So Minotaurmon failed," the first voice said.

"Well I doubt you could anticipate a Digimon to evolve like that" the female voice said.

"Hmph, I'll just go and show him!" the second voice said, "I could easily take down that Digimon!"

"It's too early for moves like that. Let's see how this plays out before you make any wild plans," the first voice explained.

"Fine!" the owner of the second voice said. "I'll wait a bit longer, but then I'll burn them to ash!" he yelled.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A few hints and nods at things, I'm sure people have caught them by the time they read it all.**

**Yeah, new fresh fic that won't update for God knows how long, but I needed it out of my system and I figure, it might as well just sit on the site and collect things.**

**And of course it's a bit shorter than my usual chapters are but there's a lot of info and it's a story that have had a couple of minor details left out so I could put up already, (these details don't make up a lot, a paragraph or so)**

**So you can send OC's now or when this updates in who knows how many months it'll take to finish Connections.**

**For those that send now, I'll just archive them in a document inside the folder for this story and then go completely over them when the time is right.**

**And to finish it off, here's the form you need to follow if taking part in this interests you.**

* * *

**-PM ONLY. Any OC's sent outside PM's will be ignored.**

**-SUBJECT FOR PM SHOULD BE: Digimon: Destiny OC. Something to let me know it's related to this story.  
I reserve the right to make minor changes and whatnots to any sent OC's**

**-REMINDER: Story is canon with the other stories, even if they can be read on their own! Remember that!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality: **The story takes place in Japan, take that into consideration!

**Description: **Physical features.

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background: **Be reasonable with your past. As I generally dislike having to look at grimdark pasts which often gets edited or changed completely!

**Extra: **Anything you feel should be mentioned that didn't fit at a previous point.

**Partner Digimon:**

**Partner Personality:**


End file.
